


Unsure Future

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed doesn't like the idea of being stood up, especially not for something this important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure Future

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back at the beginning of June, but am only just getting around to doing anything with it. Finally figured out where it was heading.

The Express 614 bound for Risembool with a layover in East City gave one last mighty whistle and groaned to life. Gears turned, steam blew and it started to chug out of the terminal. The springtime sun blazed brightly to guide the way while a cool breeze danced along the tracks. All of the day’s beauty and warmth was lost to Edward Elric, however. In fact, as he watched his train roll out on its way, his temper hit the highest peak and he snatched up his overnight bag and stalked back to the station proper. He was thankful for the midday crowds at Central’s main port because it meant that no one really paid any attention to the fire in his eyes or the way his face and ears were flushed. They just brushed past him on both sides, but each jostle made him increasingly more cranky.

He was going to kill that bastard.

Ed paused at the closest phone and dropped his bag again, giving it a kick for good measure. He took a deep breath and rummaged in his pocket for change. Forcefully, he fed the machine and practically stabbed his fingers into the rotary. Another deep breath while the line connected and started to ring. With each tone that passed by unanswered, the rock in his gut grew bigger and heavier. He slammed the phone down after the tenth ring and pushed his forehead into the cool glass of the privacy surround. A string of curses fell from his lips while he blinked back the sting in his eyes.

Straightening, he grabbed his bag again. It was time to get a cab. If Mustang wouldn’t answer his phone, he’d pay a visit direct.

\--

“Hey, chicken shit, you owe me for two non-refundable tickets now!” Ed announced as he burst into the foyer of Mustang’s apartment.

Silence was his only reply. Frowning, he kicked the door shut behind him and his boots were left by the front door with his bag. The apartment smelled like the morning’s coffee and slightly burnt toast. He called out for the other man again, starting to do a sweep of every single room, just waiting for the opportunity to discover where Roy could be hiding so that he could punch him in the face. The urge was so strong that he almost wished he still had the automail so it could be that much more satisfying. He saved the bedroom for last. If the man was still sleeping, Ed would end up kicking his ass all the way down to the train station.

The bed was empty. The room was empty. The only thing that was full was the suitcase sitting on top of the neatly made covers, closed and tagged for the trip. Ed felt a peculiar stab in his chest as he walked towards it, laying his hand on top of the worn leather case. His eyes scanned around for some kind of note, any indication that Mustang had any intention of bring this suitcase or himself down to the train station for the trip. Like everything else, Ed came up with nothing and the anger warred with worry and no small amount of betrayal.

“Bastard!” he yelled, hearing the word reverberate and bounce back to him in the emptiness of the room. His fist slammed into a pillow once, then again. He kept laying into it until the seams couldn’t handle anymore, and it burst into the tears he was trying not to let loose, feathers raining down over him and the bed and that cursed suitcase that sat there taunting him. Hissing at it like a spurned alley cat, he shoved it off the bed and watched it clatter open to the floor. Mustang’s clothes spilled out, the topmost item being a neatly bagged, freshly cleaned tuxedo. Ed glared at it, but it was the final straw, and his knees folded, dropping him to the bed. He grabbed one of the other pillows and hugged it to him, smelling faint traces of Mustang’s soap when he buried his face in it.

_Can’t hide from me forever. _He felt the first traitorous tears start to fall in spite of himself. He hated feeling like some kind of chick would, wanting to bawl at the notion that he could be left at the altar before he even got to the altar. He never would have pegged Mustang as this cowardly. An asshole, yes, but this? It was the lowest of the low.__

__And very not like him._ _

__Ed wiped his face, eyes still bright as they glanced at the simple gold band on his finger. Not like him at all._ _

__Steeling himself, he reached for the phone on the nightstand and called Central HQ._ _


End file.
